Wrong?
by HanamiHana
Summary: You know? I was really mad at you, because you made me afraid to lose you. Because I very very love you. It's wrong! You should hear me. I love you more than anyone. You wrong, my boo
Wrong?!

By: ShaniaTina

Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

Warning: typo, gaje, abal, AU, OOC.

.

.

 _You wrong, My boo~_

.

.

Cuaca malam kota Tokyo hari ini benar-benar indah. Bulan yang bersinar cerah dikelilingi hamparan bintang. Suasana kota juga sangat nyaman dan tenang. Semua orang berlalu-lalang dengan hati yang hangat dan cerah. Tak terkecuali gadis berusia 22 tahun bernama Okano Hinata.

Okano melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu mengengam tali tas yang bertengger di bahunya sambil cekikikan. Tampaknya dia sedang merasa bahagia.

Tak berapa lama, Okano masuk ke sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai. Dia langsung menuju meja pelayan dan bertanya sesuatu. Tak berapa lama pelayan itu mengantarkan Okano ke suatu tempat yang masih ada di dalam restoran itu.

"Ini tempatnya nona." ucap pelayan itu ketika mereka berdua berhenti disebuah pintu kayu yang berwarna coklat gelap.

"Aku harus masuk ke dalamnya?." tanya Okano dengan polosnya.

"Iya nona, tuan Maehara Hirototelah menunggu anda." jawab pelayan itu dan segera pamit. Okano hanya menganguk-ngangukkan kepalanya bahwa iya mengerti.

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, Okano menatap pintu kayu itu. Tangan kanannya hampir meraih knop pintu, tetapi iya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba Okano mengambil sebuah cermin kecil dan menatap wajahnya di cermin. Ia membuka, menutupnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan juga mengembungkan pipinya berkali-kali didepan cermin. Sepertinya ia sedang melakukan senam wajah.

"Aku harus memasang muka marah di depannya." Okano langsung memasukkan cermin ke dalam tasnya. Dan langsung memasang muka marah.

.

.

Okano langsung meraih knop pintu itu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Seketika matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Sebuah pemandangan taman bunga yang di hiasi dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang begitu cantik. Pohon-pohon yang rindang dan lampion-lampion putih berbentuk hati, oval, bola, kotak menghiasi pohon-pohon itu. Terdapat sebuah gapura sedang berwarna putih dihias dengan pita, kain kelambu putih dan balon warna _pink soft_.

Didepan gapura itu telah berdiri seorang pria yang cukup tinggi dengan mengunakan celana jeans dan cardigan berwarna putih sedikit aksen coklat. Pria itu memandang gemas ekspresi Okano. Saat mata mereka bertemu. Okano langsung mengeleng-gelengkan wajahnya dan kembali memasang wajah marah.

Okano berjalan kearah pria itu dengan muka ditekuk. Pria itu menatap wajah Okano saat gadis itu sudah berada di depannya. Okano menatap wajah pria itu kesal, pria itu bukannya merasa takut tetapi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Maehara Hiroto?." Okano merasa sedikit sebal ketika pria yang bernama Maehara itu tertawa.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Kau terlihat aneh." Maehara masih merasa geli dengan ekspresi Okano.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan _Tiang Listrik_?." Okano sedikit menekankan kata _Tiang Listrik_. Maehara memang memiliki tinggi badan yang lumayan tinggi. Ketika Okano berdiri sejajar dengan Maehara, dia hanya sepantaran dada pria itu.

Padahal dulu saat SMP, Maehara tak setinggi itu. Okano juga bertambah tinggi kok. Cuma pertumbuhan tinggi Maehara lebih cepat daripada Okano. Rasanya gadis itu sangat sebal berdiri dihadapan Maehara.

"Kau tidak boleh memanggil kekasihmu ini dengan sebutan itu." Maehara pura-pura sebal.

Okano langsung mengerutkan dahinya. Maehara langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengisyaratkan kepada Okano untuk mengengam tangannya. Okano meraih tangan Maehara dan pria itu mengengam tangan Okano.

Maehara langsung menuntun Okano untuk menaiki tangga gapura. Saat di dalam gapura terdapat sebuah meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. Sekali lagi, Okano merasa takjub.

Maehara langsung menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Okano duduk, kemudian dia langsung duduk di kursi yang menghadap gadis itu. Okano menengok ke kanan dan pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atas sangat indah yang berhiaskan lampu bagaikan bintang- bintang.

"Indah?." Maehara menatap Okano yang tersenyum saat melihat pemandangan kota.

"Iya." ucap Okano pelan. Maehara langsung tersenyum.

.

.

"Selamat makan." Seru Maehara dan mulai memakan-makanan yang berjejer manis di meja makan.

"Tunggu!."

"Ehmm?."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?." Tanya Okano.

"Aku mengajak kekasihku _dinner_. Memang ada yang salah?." Jawab Maehara dengan polosnya.

"Tentu salah! Kau bukan kekasihku lagi, hubungan kita sudah berakhir!." Mata Okano mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kapan? Alasan kita putus?." Maehara menatap Okano dengan seksama.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Kau pergi dengan seorang wanita lainkan! Kalian berdua tampak mesra! Aku ingin sekali memukul wanitaitu dengan jurus Karate-ku! Dan kau! Beberapa hari ini susah dihubungi, itu membuatku berspekulasi bahwa kita putus. Tiba-tiba orang suruhanmu datang ke rumahku dan mengatakan aku harus ke tempat ini. Maksudmu apa? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan tingkahmu?." Bulir air mata itu jatuh dengan derasnya dari pelupuk mata Okano, gadis itu menangis. Maehara langsung meraih pipi tembem gadis itu dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau belum mendengar penjelasan dariku. Wanitaitu? Dia sepupuku yang bernama Naruma Yoshiko, dia hanya berlibur di Jepang dan beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah kembali ke Amerika. Untuk yang sulit dihubungi? Ponselku tertinggal dikoper Yuri-neechan saat dia pergi ke Inggris dan ponselnya juga dalam keadaan mati. Aku juga disibukkan dengan urusan kantor dan baru bisa mengajakmu makan malam hari ini. Berhentilah menangis! Kau tambah jelek saat menangis _Boo._ " jelas Maehara.

"Jadi wanita itu emhh maksudku Naruma Yoshiko itu sepupumu? Dan kita tidak jadi putus." Okano menatap Maehara bingung. Maehara hanya terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Okano karena ia sangat mengemaskan.

" _I always loving you forever my boo. You are my cute boo._ " Maehara menatap manik mata Okano.

" _I starting love with you._ " Okano menatap manik mata Maehara.

"Jadi selama ini kau tak mencintaiku?." Maehara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak , saat aku merasa ini sudah berakhir. Aku berusaha melupakan dan berhenti mencintaimu. Tetapi, _I love you very very much._ " Okano nyengir saat mendengar pengakuannya sendiri.

"Kamu, _ok! I starting love with you too_. Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu. Jangan berfikir kalau aku meninggalkanmu, karena aku ada selalu didekatmu." Maehara tersenyum lembut. Okano juga membalas senyum pria itu dengan senyum hangatnya.

.

.

Maehara meraih tangan Okano dan mengajaknya berdiri dan melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo. Okano bergelayut manja dipinggang Maehara. Maehara memegang ke dua pundak Okano dan membuat gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya. Maehara mengelus bibir milik Okano. Gadis itu berjinjit agar kepalanya sedikit sejajar dengan wajah Maehara. Maehara agak sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan ' _Chu~_ ' ia mencium bibir Okano. Maehara meletakkan kedua tangan Okano dilehernya dan meletakkan tangannya ditengkuk Okano agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman manis, hangat dan sedikit vulgar (?).

 _You know? I was really mad at you_ , _because you made me afraid to lose you. Because I very very love you._

 _It's wrong! You should hear me. I love you more than anyone._

-Finish-

Akhhhh! Gaje? Aneh? Aneh banget deh kayaknya :'3 Meraka OOC banget disini. Suka sama couple ini tapi fanficnya sangat minim. Niatnya juga mau coba bikin IsoMegu, doain aja semoga otak saya banyak inspirasi/?. Kritik dan saran masih terbuka lebar kok. Namanya kan manusia, pasti ada salahnya. Okh iya untuk 'Meet Again' emang masih ada kelanjutannya kok *TERUS KENAPA NGGAK LO LANJUTIN?!* *ditimpuk readers* masih berusaha keras kok :'3 tunggu aja. Remind to RnR?

Salam Panda Emes.


End file.
